Meta
The Meta is former freelancer Agent Maine. The Meta's goals include serving project freelancer and after words attacking his former comrades and the Blood Gulch Squads. The Meta hoped to steal artificial intelligence programs from his former freelancer comrades. Maine has received several fatal wounds and managed to survive. An example of this is when he was shot in the throat, that is when he became a mute. Upon becoming mute, he was assigned Sigma, an evil AI who convinced him to kill the other freelancers for their AI's in attempt to achieve meta-stability. However, upon Sigma's death along with the other AI's in an EMP explosion, The Meta began operating alongside Agent Washington to capture the last AI, Epsilon a.k.a Church and Tex, who was revealed to be an AI. The Meta nearly succeeded if not for The Blood Gulch Squad's intervention. Despite a brutal fight, The Meta was eventually strapped to a warthog and it was then driven off a cliff, presumably killing it. Battle vs. Predator (by BeastMan14) The Meta advanced on a destroyed warthog with three dead UNSC soldiers in it, their heads taken and the experimental AI they were guarding destroyed. He looked around, then reached for the back of the hog, hoping to find the cause of the attack. Suddenly, a massive spear soared by his hand and the Meta turned around to find a massive alien creature, as big as an Elite, standing there, wrist blades drawn. Out if nowhere, a beam from a blaster on it's shoulder hit Meta head on and sent him hurdling across the field. The creature pounced, blades at the ready, only to get a faceful of bullets from an a magnum pistol, damaging the creatures mask. Enraged, the Predator tossed aside its mask revealing its ugly face, and tossed its smart disc at the Meta who used his TDU unit to dodge the disc, and then let loose with his Assualt rifle, blowing a series of shots into the predators chest, who in pain crumpled to the ground, seemingly dead. Suspicious, Meta ripped the turret off the warthog, and walked up to the Predator's body. Out of nowhere, the Predator stabbed Meta in the leg, then flipped him over. Meta growled, then cut loose with the Gatling gun, blowing huge chunks out of the Predator's body. Defeated, the Predator fell against a rock, pulled out his gauntlet, and activated the self destruct sequence, and roared right before the Meta cut his head off with the brute shot. In a burst of speed, the Meta ran as fat as he could go before the gauntlet exploded into a nuclear fire, the mere force of it sending him hurtling off a cliff to a painful, but survivable fall. Triumphant, he held up the predators mask and synced his helmet with its targeting system before heading off to find the locations of the other freelancers and their valuable AIs. Expert's Opinion The Predator was too much of a close-ranged fighter to be a threat against Meta. Meta's superior guns, explosives, strength, and vitality were too much for the Predator to overcome, making this an easy win for him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Doomguy (by Utter Noob) The Meta lands on the ground with a thud. He stands and detaches the hook Sarge attached to him. Meta looked up once more and growled and as he was walking away a dot appeared on his motion sensor. The Meta turns towards the direction of the dot to see Doomguy advancing on his flank. The Meta growls and activates his camouflage. Doomguy walks up to the damaged warthog. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Meta reflect a light off his armor. Doomguy turns and sprayed at Meta with his chaingun. Meta uncloaked and dove behind a pile of snow and ice. Doomguy continued to fire at the Meta with his chaingun as the Meta returned fire with his battle rifle. Doomguy swapped to his BFG 9000 and blasted a ball of energy at the ice the Meta was using for cover. The Meta dived out of the way to avoid as the ball of energy but was still injured by the explosion. Meta stood up and drew his magnum severely damaging Doomguy’s armor. Doomguy fired his BFG9000 once more. The energy rammed into Doomguy’s target. Suddenly a shadow leaped out from the smoke the BFG made, brute shot blasts rammed into Doomguy’s legs sending him into the air. Meta slammed his brute shot blade into Doomguy’s chest as the two crashed downwards onto the ground. Doomguy looked at the Meta and put his pistol to Meta’s throat and pulled the trigger. The Meta fell over, with a bullet in his throat. Doomguy stood up, after removing the brute shot blade, and turned towards were the Meta was. Seeing nothing he heard a distant growl and saw a cloaked figure retreating. Doomguy thought to himself and yelled to the cloaked figure. “Hey we could be ally’s… “The cloaked figure approached Doomguy once more and looked down at the BFG in his hands. “I can share.” Said Doomguy. The Meta thought to himself and held his hand. Doomguy shook it and offered a medpack to the Meta. The Meta fixed himself up and the two began to repair the damaged warthog. Expert's Opinion The Meta was an amazing opponent for Doomguy but the power of the BFG was too much for him to handle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Captain Rex (by Beastman14) TBW Winner: Tied Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors